La teoría de lo inefable
by Ludehi
Summary: En aquella conocida tienda de regalos siempre aparecían personas que cambiarían un poco el ritmo del día, que comenzarían una charla amigable y no tendrían problemas con hablar sobre su vida y responder preguntas. Tetsurō Kurō podía, instintivamente, identificar a aquellos clientes cada vez que atravesaban la puerta, y esa tarde, aquel cliente, cambiaría por completo su rutina.
1. Vuelva pronto

**Capítulo 1**

 **"Vuelva pronto"**

Ubicada junto a una pastelería en un barrio comercial conocido por ser la solución a todas las sorpresas y situaciones de último minuto, la tienda de regalos "Nekoma" parecía por fin dar un respiro luego de una agitada mañana de personas en busca de presentes para esto y para aquello, mientras Tetsurō Kurō suspiraba detrás de un mesón esperando, atento, a que un par de colegialas se decidieran por un accesorio para su cabello. No pasaba mucho en aquella tienda, por lo general siempre habían chicas comprando cosas para ellas o para algún chico que les gustase, los objetos preferidos eran tazas y peluches, pero no estaban de más los pendientes o los colgantes para los bolsos. Tal vez en el turno de la mañana pasaban cosas más entretenidas, suponía, ya que él sólo trabajada por las tardes luego de salir de la escuela y, por lo tanto, la clientela solía ser gente que perdía la tarde dando un paseo por la zona y, la mayoría del tiempo, los clientes iban más de una vez en busca de un regalo de último minuto.

Si bien, el horario de la tarde podía resultar más agotador que el de la mañana debido a la mayor afluencia de público del área, el trabajo nunca llegaba a ser hostigante o monótono, siempre aparecían personas que cambiarían un poco el ritmo del día, que comenzarían una charla amigable y no tendrían problemas con hablar sobre el motivo que los llevó a la tienda en primer lugar, y Kurō podía identificar, instintivamente, a dichas personas cada vez que atravesaban la puerta de entrada.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- Inquirió sutilmente, acercándose de manera relajada hasta el área donde se encontraban agrupadas algunas tazas y dulces, dirigiendo vagamente la mirada hacia el chico que fruncía el entrecejo mientras parecía comparar dos tazones.

-Sí, no puedo escoger entre estas dos…- El chico vestía un uniforme de una escuela cercana a la tienda, no se veía desaliñado no obstante tenía un aire de despreocupación, probablemente por las peculiares ondas que se le hacían en las puntas del cabello -castaño, como sus ojos-. Levantó la vista, mirando al vendedor de aspecto levemente descuidado, debido a sus desordenados cabellos que llevaban estampados la forma de la almohada, quien le dirigía una leve sonrisa, algo amable, tratándose probablemente de una pequeña formalidad del oficio.

-Bueno, la elección depende de la persona a la que quieras dársela- Sonrió, esta vez con naturalidad, y pensó que probablemente estaba en busca de un regalo para su madre. El chico de cabello castaño volvió a mirar las tazas por breves segundos y, de inmediato, regresó la mirada al vendedor.- Por lo general, esa taza es la preferida para las madres.- Señaló la taza que se encontraba en su mano izquierda y que llevaba estampada una corona muy adornada por un lado y por el otro llevaba escrito algo así como "La reina de esta casa" en letras no tan llamativas, pero de todos modos notorias y especiales.

-No, uhm…- El chico lo interrumpió algo divertido.- En realidad es para un chico que hasta donde sé no es mi madre…- Se rió un poco como si hubiera recordado algo gracioso- En realidad tiene complejo de rey, algo así, entonces me pareció una buena idea llevarle algo con una corona.- Kurō rió un poco, imaginándose quizás que se trataba de un regalo para un niño pequeño, quizás su hermano menor.

-Podrías llevarle esa taza y uno de nuestros exclusivos bastones rellenos de dulces.- Sugirió, indicándole unos bastones que se encontraban alineados en el mostrador, que sí se asimilaban bastante a los bastones utilizados por la realeza. El chico de cabello castaño soltó una leve carcajada, probablemente imaginándose la cara que pondría el afortunado receptor de tales presentes.

-Trato hecho.- Dejó la otra taza en su sitio y caminó tras el chico que lucía levemente más alto que él hasta llegar al mostrador, entregándole la taza que había decidido adquirir para que fuera pasada por la máquina registradora junto con uno de los famosos bastones.

-¡Woah! Día de suerte, la taza tiene descuento debido a que es un modelo de día de la madre.- Tomó la boleta y le indicó el valor total de la compra. El chico de cabellos castaños se sorprendió al ver el precio final, mucho más bajo de lo que hubiera esperado pagar por cualquier producto de aquella renombrada tienda, y procedió a entregarle un par de billetes que sacó de su bolsillo.

\- Disculpa,-habló en un tono amable- ¿tienes papel de regalo?- Kurō asintió y comenzó a buscar el papel en un costado bajo el mesón.

-¿Papel para niños estaría bien?- Le enseñó un papel estampado con balones de todo tipo, lo cual pareció divertir al cliente.

-En realidad uno para bebé estaría mejor.- Kurō arqueó una ceja, asintiendo, y sacando un nuevo papel del mismo lugar en que guardaba el que había sacado con anterioridad, dando con uno de colores pasteles y ositos estampados. Al castaño rió, nuevamente como si hubiera recordado algo muy gracioso, y Kurō pensaba que, tal vez, no sería una buena idea regalarle un tazón a un niño pequeño, pero decidió no entrometerse y hacer finalmente entrega de una bolsa que contenía la compra y el papel a un costado.

-Muchas gracias por su compra.- El chico le dirigió una sonrisa rápida mientras se daba media vuelta para salir de la tienda, dando las gracias de igual modo, entonces el par de chicas que se encontraba decidiendo anteriormente por un accesorio para el cabello se le acercaron y, según lo que Kurō pudo notar, le pidieron una foto.

-…Un chico popular…- En una voz suave y baja aparecía por un costado, cómo un fantasma, Kozume Kenma, su amigo de la infancia y compañero de trabajo, comentando mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono.

-No lucía para nada del otro mundo.- Comentó Kurō, en un murmuro para no llegar a ser oído por cualquiera que no fuera Kenma, quien rió con la boca cerrada sin dirigirle la mirada, presionando un par de botones.

-No creo que le hicieras un descuento a un chico que "no lucía para nada del otro mundo".- Guardó su teléfono y caminó para ordenar unos pañuelos que se encontraban a uno de los costados de la tienda, sin darle oportunidad de que le dijera algo de vuelta, con una sonrisa que no se podía ver a más de cinco centímetros. Kurō, por otra parte, fijaba la mirada en la caja registradora mientras jugueteaba con los botones, sentándose tras el mesón del mostrador con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Cómo siempre, su mejor amigo había visto a través de su desordenado cabello y se había dado cuenta de que lo del descuento era una mentira para alargar la charla y, tal vez, para provocar una nueva visita de su parte. Miró de reojo al chico que hacía el signo de la paz con sus dedos, probablemente con una sonrisa entre sus labios, mientras su otra mano sostenía su reciente compra, con firmeza. Bajó la vista y se lamentó por no haber dicho "vuelva pronto".


	2. Cosechas lo que siembras

**Capítulo 2**

 **"Cosechas lo que siembras"**

Envidiado por algunos, temido por otros, admirado por muchos, Oikawa Tōru había ido construyendo a su paso una reputación debido a sus habilidades en volleyball, su personalidad y su apariencia.

A sus diecisiete años de edad Oikawa había llegado a una conclusión; el mundo era un lugar injusto, ¿Por qué?, porque se había dado cuenta de que, sin importar cuanto se esforzara por mejorar en cualquier cosa, siempre habría alguien mejor que él. Si bien era algo que ya sabía de antemano, había tratado de autoconvencerse durante mucho tiempo de que estaba equivocado, de que en realidad era su culpa por no estar trabajando lo suficientemente duro en lograr sus objetivos y pulir sus habilidades, hasta que conoció, en su último año de secundaria, a un chico llamado Kageyama Tobio.

Kageyama rompía por completo su fe en que el mundo fuera un lugar justo.

Si bien, cuando se conocieron, el chico aún era un novato en el volleyball, sus habilidades en el juego eran mayores a las de muchos de los titulares del equipo, tanto así que sus mismos compañeros, de ese entonces, habrían optado por dejarlo solo en el campo de juego a modo de protesta por la cantidad de energía, física y emocional, que requería jugar a la par con él en un partido y, aquel modo de _justicia_ que el universo parecía conspirar resultaba, para el Oikawa de esa época, una injusticia tres veces más terrible que la misma injusticia de que el universo, en primer lugar, hubiese concebido la existencia de un genio innato en el deporte como lo era Kageyama. No obstante, en un afán testarudo, se negaba enormemente a aceptar que la justicia se habría vuelto injusta en ese momento, y se habría refugiado en la idea de que se cosecha lo que se siembra, de que el actuar de los compañeros de Tobio había sido lo correcto porque, en primera instancia, la culpa era suya por ser superior de manera natural.

Mirando al pasado y a aquellos días en que su complejo de inferioridad hacia Kageyama lo estaba carcomiendo, se siente aliviado de, por fin, haber aceptado que el mundo era un lugar injusto, ya que de ese modo podía mirar hacia adelante y dejar de buscar excusas para quedarse atrás.

Aún cuando el volleyball era el centro de su vida, Oikawa no era sólo un chico hábil en el deporte, sino que también poseía buenas calificaciones y un aspecto agradable, según le habrían señalado en más de una ocasión, aunque, en contraste, sus compañeros de equipo solían decirle que su personalidad resultaba intimidante, puesto que era bien sabido que Oikawa podía encontrar las debilidades de las personas muy rápidamente, y aquello, si bien resultaba útil en el campo de juego, parecía inconveniente en la vida cotidiana, motivo por el cual, si bien no parecía llevarse mal con sus compañeros, sólo tenía un amigo, y ese era Iwaizumi Hajime, también conocido como su amigo de la infancia y su pilar, algo así como su cable a tierra y el que estaba dispuesto a regañarlo las veces que fueran necesarias hasta hacerlo entender cómo eran las cosas, lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, y había sido él quien, a su particular modo, le habría hecho entender finalmente que Kageyama no era el culpable de la injusticia de la vida, sino que al fin y al cabo resultaba, igual que todos, una víctima más.

Por eso se encontraba aquel día en aquella tienda, con dos tazas en la mano, decidiendo cual sería la indicada para el conocido "Rey de la cancha", el posible responsable de la nueva injusticia que la vida le presentaba; había perdido su última oportunidad de jugar en las nacionales. Pero esta vez no iba a culpar a Kageyama sino que, por el contrario, estaba dispuesto a demostrarle su apoyo, y para eso creía necesario comprar un regalo, probablemente a modo discreto de disculpa por haberlo culpado durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- Antes de levantar la vista, notó que tenía el entrecejo fruncido, acto que deshizo rápidamente para dirigir su mirada hacia un chico que llevaba un uniforme con el nombre de la tienda, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Sí, no puedo escoger entre estas dos…- Anunciaba, volviendo su mirada hacia las tazas que tenía, una en cada mano, de manera rápida, para esta vez dirigir de manera analítica su vista hacia el vendedor, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un chico probablemente de su misma edad, con el cabello despeinado y negro, un poco más alto, y cuyo aspecto más llamativo eran sus ojos, similares a los de un felino.

-Bueno, la elección depende de la persona a la que quieras dársela- Pensó en Kageyama Tobio, de por sí una taza ya sonaba a mala idea.- Por lo general, esa taza es la preferida para las madres.- vio la taza que el vendedor señalaba, en su mano izquierda, aquella que llevaba estampada una corona muy adornada por un lado y por el otro llevaba escrito algo a lo que no le había prestado demasiada atención.

-No, uhm…- Oikawa juntó los labios, pensando rápidamente en una respuesta.- En realidad es para un chico que hasta donde sé no es mi madre…- Se rió un poco y pensó en la expresión que pondría Kageyama de haber oído eso- En realidad tiene complejo de rey, algo así, entonces me pareció una buena idea llevarle algo con una corona.- El vendedor rió con voz ronca, aunque de algún modo resultaba suave.

-Podrías llevarle esa taza y uno de nuestros exclusivos bastones rellenos de dulces.- Le anunció el vendedor, a modo sugestivo, indicándole unos bastones que se encontraban alineados en el mostrador. Oikawa soltó una leve carcajada, imaginándose la cara que pondría Kageyama al ver el regalo, seguramente frunciría el ceño y daría las gracias de manera poco honesta, por mera formalidad.

-Trato hecho.- Dejó la taza que sostenía con la otra mano de vuelta en su sitio y siguió al vendedor hasta el mostrador, esperando a que pasara ambos objetos por la caja registradora.

-¡Woah! Día de suerte, la taza tiene descuento debido a que es un modelo de día de la madre.- Oikawa reaccionó con algo de sorpresa puesto que no había visto en ningún lado algún cartel que indicara dicho descuento, pero le restó importancia y se sintió aliviado de que el precio hubiese disminuido, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho le hizo entrega de un par de billetes que tenía en el bolsillo y esperó el cambio.

\- Disculpa, ¿tienes papel de regalo?- El vendedor asintió y comenzó a buscar el papel en un costado bajo el mesón.

-¿Papel para niños estaría bien?- Le enseñó un papel estampado con balones de todo tipo, lo cual le causó un poco de risa puesto que, al parecer, el vendedor creía que se trataba de un regalo para un niño pequeño.

-En realidad uno para bebé estaría mejor.- El vendedor asintió, sacando un nuevo papel del mismo lugar en que guardaba el que había sacado con anterioridad, haciendo entrega, finalmente, de uno con colores pasteles y ositos estampados por todos lados. Eso definitivamente causaría alguna reacción en Tobio, pensó.

-Muchas gracias por su compra.- Oikawa le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que acostumbraba hacer por simple cortesía generalmente a las chicas al momento de decir adiós, y le dio las gracias de igual modo, pensando que el chico, en general, lucía bastante como un gato. Cuando se encontraba camino a la salida fue interceptado por un par de chicas que probablemente se encontraban en la tienda desde hace algún rato, quienes le pidieron una fotografía. Él, acostumbrado al asunto, hizo una de sus poses habituales, poniendo sus dedos índice y medio en forma de V a un costado de su rostro y cerrando un ojo. No le prestó demasiada atención a las chicas, estaba acostumbrado a no hacerlo, no porque las odiara, sino porque simplemente no le llamaban la atención, y porque sabía que demostrar aunque fuese una mínima pizca de interés particular en alguna de ellas podría acarrearle problemas luego. Al terminar de tomar un par de fotografías, se despidió de las chicas formalmente y les dedicó la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado anteriormente al vendedor, mirándolo de reojo y notando que hablaba con alguien de cabellos rubios tras el mostrador. Suspiró y, finalmente, salió de la tienda.

Esa tarde caminó directo hasta su casa para poder envolver el presente, por primera vez dudando de qué tan buena idea sería al fin y al cabo. Miró la hora en su teléfono móvil, debía apresurarse si es que quería definitivamente hacer entrega del presente esa tarde, así que selló el papel rápidamente y buscó el número de Kageyama en su lista de contactos; _Heya heya Tobio-chan, asumo que estás un poco cansado de tanto practicar para el importante partido que tendrás mañana_ ╮(─▽─)╭ _Cómo sea, estaré esperándote en el parque_ _cercano a tu casa a las seis, ¡no llegues tarde! –El gran Oikawa_ （ ´∀｀） . El reloj marcaba las cinco y media, tomó el paquete y se arregló un poco el cabello, haciendo muecas frente al espejo, y salió nuevamente de su casa camino al parque, que no quedaba lo suficientemente lejos como para desperdiciar la mitad de una hora en el camino.


End file.
